Elias Voorhees
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = Friday the 13th | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Cadiz, Ohio Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale only. Cunningham County, Connecticut Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) | known relatives = Pamela Voorhees (wife) Jason Voorhees (son) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = | final appearance = | actor = }} Elias Voorhees is a fictional character featured in the Friday the 13th film series and expanded material. Originally, the character was slated to appear in the 1986 sequel film, Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, but these scenes were never filmed. Elias was first referenced by named in the 1993 movie Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, but did not make an appearance. However, the character did appear in the flashback scenes from the first issue of the Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale comic book limited series by WildStorm Productions. The background attributed to Elias Voorhees in the comics is not considered part of the official movie canon. Biography Elias Voorhees was the husband of Pamela Voorhees and the father of renowned mass murderer Jason Voorhees. Very little information is known about this man and accounts vary as to who he was and the exact nature of his relationship to Pamela. One account indicated that Elias lived in a trailer with his wife and worked as a miner in Cadiz, Ohio. He was depicted as a large, abusive drunk who routinely bullied Pamela, sometimes resorting to violence. In 1946, when Pamela discovered that she was pregnant with Elias' child, she feared what her husband might do were he to learn that she was pregnant. After a particularly violent episode, Pamela decided to fight back. Urged on by the disembodied words of her unborn child (or so Pamela believed), she picked up an axe and hacked her husband to death. She buried his remains in a swamp, burned down the trailer and began traveling east, eventually giving birth to her son Jason. A similar account posits that Elias was alive to see his son born, but hated Jason's physical deformities and regarded him as a loathsome freak. Jason suffered greatly at his father's hands and Elias was known to beat the child on a regular basis. During one attempted beating against Jason, Elias was murdered by his wife who split his head open with a machete. Jason vs. Leatherface #1 Another account however, suggests that Elias may have had an extramarital affair shortly after Jason's birth. Details on this are unclear, but what is known is that Elias sired a second child with another woman. This child was named Diana Kimble. Whatever Elias' relationship with Diana or her mother may have been is unknown. Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) Another unverified account places Elias Voorhees at the Eternal Peace Cemetery shortly after his son's accidental resurrection at the hands of Tommy Jarvis. It is believed that Elias secretly arranged to have Jason buried and not cremated, perhaps in expectation of his supernatural resurrection. Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives (early script draft) Notes & Trivia * Elias Voorhees was conceived as a character that was to be featured in Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives. The scenes however, were never filmed. * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday is the only canonical reference to Elias Voorhees. The film identifies him as Jason's father and that Jason was born in the year 1946. Although the movie establishes Diana Kimble as Jason's half-sister, it does not directly identify Elias as the father. However, in the first Friday the 13th, Pamela Voorhees indicates that Jason was her only child, thus making Elias the father of Diana. * An early script draft for Jason Goes to Hell was going to introduce Elias as Jason's brother, not his father; an individual who was actually more evil than Jason. See also References Category:Characters with biographies